(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional image display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Modern devices allow users to consume multimedia content which may be reproduced from a media or received over high-speed networks such as cable lines or the Internet. This multimedia content may include audio and video content, which may be accurately reproduced for the benefit of the user. The video content may be three-dimensional (3D) video.
In general, 3D images may be reproduced according to a principle of a stereo vision. Stereo vision is the process by which the left-eye and the right-eye of the user perceive a given scene differently. Ordinarily, people are naturally able to perceive three-dimensionality because of the separation between the left and right eyes. This separation, which is approximately 65 mm, permits the left and right eyes to see a given scene from two slightly different angles. The human brain is then able to process the distinct left-eye and right-eye images to provide a sense of depth. The ability is called stereography.
Display devices specially designed for the display of 3D video may be able to recreate the effect of stereography by providing distinct images to the left and right eye of the viewer. The distinct images may be specially formulated to resemble binocular disparity. There are several different types of 3D displays currently in use. Each type of 3D display uses a distinct method for delivering the correct image to the correct eye. Stereoscopic polarization-type displays will project the two different images using orthogonally polarized light. The user would then wear orthogonally polarized glasses to filter out the undesirable image from the corresponding eyes. Time division-type displays will project the corresponding images at different times, for example, at every other frame, and active-shutter glasses worn by the user may synchronize with the display to block the undesired image from the corresponding eye.
Other display types do not require that the user wear 3D glasses. These forms of 3D display are called autostereoscopic. One type of autostereoscopic display is the parallax barrier display. This display uses a specially placed set of columns to prevent the left eye from seeing certain columns of display pixels and to prevent the right eye from seeing certain other columns of display pixels. The left-eye image is then displayed on those columns perceivable to the user's left eye and the right-eye image is then displayed on those columns perceivable to the user's right eye.